Eve arc
by cilverklaw
Summary: 1: Wufei's dreams are the only way he can escape the war....heatbreakingly beautiful...


This was inspired by the song "Imaginary from evanescence" I do not own the song nor do I own the characters…I wish I did!  
  
I linger in the doorway  
  
Of alarm clocks screaming, monsters calling my name  
  
Wufei dreaded waking up. September 15th. He knew what day it was. It had been a year. A year of cold lonely nights. A year of heartache. A year without her. He never expected to become so attached to her. No one would have. After the numerous fights they used to get into. But ever since they had known each other, Wufei had come to admire her and even…love her.  
  
Let me stay  
  
No, he didn't want to wake up. He wanted to go back to the dreams. The dreams where everything would be all right. The dreams where she existed. Where she was in his arms, laughing happily, joyfully.  
  
Where the wind will whisper to me  
  
Where the raindrops as they're falling tell a story  
  
Dreams filled with memories. Memories so deep that you found find them etched in his heart. Everyday without her has been a nightmare. Seeing Heero and Duo, Trowa and Quatre, together, brought all the beautiful but painful memories.   
  
Lying in bed, staring out his window, Wufei watched the raindrops fall. In his mind, though, was a whole different picture…  
  
In my field of paper flowers  
  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
  
I lie inside myself for Hours  
  
And watch my purple sky fly over me  
  
A field of flowers. THE field of flowers. Where She had dragged him numerous afternoons to get him away from his books and just enjoy being outside. With her. Afternoons spent chasing each other around until both of them were too exhausted to do nothing but collapse on the ground. Or when they just lay in each other's arms, content to with each other's company.  
  
Don't say I'm out of touch  
  
With this rampant chaos  
  
Your reality  
  
He knew Duo mocked his old ideals and honor-bound pride. Baka. He didn't understand that it was all that he had left of his deceased wife. Every fight, fought and won, in her name. Every thing he did had somehow been influenced by her. They could mock him all they like. They would never understand.  
  
I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge  
  
The nightmare I built my own world to escape  
  
Dreams were the only way he could escape from all the blood shed. True, they were not always good, but at the very least, he got to see her. In her beloved field of flowers on a bright sunny day. Untainted by the blood of the innocent.  
  
In my field of paper flowers  
  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
  
I lie inside myself for Hours  
  
And watch my purple sky fly over me  
  
flashback  
  
"MEIRAN! Give me back my book!"  
  
"Nuh uh. Come and get it!" With that, she took off outside the house and into the field, a mad Wufei running after her. Laughter rang into the afternoon as the teenagers chased each other about. Finally, when he got close enough, he tackled her to the ground.  
  
"Gotcha!"   
  
"Get off me!" Wufei did as he was told and pulled her into his lap. Meiran dusted herself off haughtily and turned away from him.  
  
"Can I please have my book back now?" He asked, being down to whisper in her ear. Meiran "hmphed" and gave him back his book, handing it over her shoulder. Wufei smiled at her and kissed her cheek softly.  
  
"Thank you." He murmured, wrapping one arm around her waist and resuming his reading with his other hand. Meiran sat, snuggled in Wufei's arms, quietly watching the artificial colony sky.  
  
"'Fei?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I want the war to be over." Wufei frowned at the top her head and put down his book, turning her in his arms.  
  
"Mei? Is something wrong?"  
  
Meiran ducked her head, not meeting Wufei's eyes. "I just…I'm sick of this war. This bloodshed."  
  
Wufei sighed, pulling her closer, tucking her head under his chin and rocking back and forth. "I know, Mei. I know. Me too."  
  
"Promise me something?"  
  
"Anything…"  
  
"When all of this is over, we'll be able to get married. For real. Because we want to. Not because our parents wanted to." She looked up at him, trust and love evident in her eyes. "Promise me."  
  
"Yes." He breathed. "Oh yes. I love you, Mei."  
  
"Forever…" They sealed their promise with the sweetest kiss in the afternoon sunshine.  
  
end of flashback  
  
Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming  
  
Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights  
  
He woke up with a jolt, tears streaming down his cheeks, realizing that he had fallen asleep again. Soaked bed sheets lay pooled around him as he sat up, burying his face in his hands, trying to control the sobs that threatened to overwhelm his soul.  
  
Oh how I long for deep sleep dreaming  
  
The goddess of imaginary light…  
  
"Meiran. Mei. I miss you, love…"  
  
waah! That's sadd… TT I think I'm going to make this an Evanescence arc, cuz I can think of many songs by them that relates to Gundam wing…review and tell me what you think!! 


End file.
